Una mezcla muy peligrosa - Psicologas, gemelas y para rematar yaoistas
by Mizuki Inutaisho
Summary: Un fic role - play que hice con una amiga la pareja principal es Hikaru x Kaoru ¿Se atreverán?


¡Hola gente! Este es nuestro primer fic role – play. Esta cuenta está hecha para que yo y una amiga hagamos Yaoi con juegos de roll. Nuestras verdaderas cuentas son: Oyuki24y Jackythehedgehog.

AVISO: SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI NO SE QUE MIERDA HACES EN ESTE FIC.

Este fic no tiene fin de lucro

Primera pareja: Hikaru x Kaoru (Ouran High School host club)

Oyuki: Hola Hika – kun, Kao – chan. ¿Por qué han venido? – Preguntó sarcástica. Estaba sentada en un sillón individual color celeste pastel con flores azules más oscuras. Se denotaba que se los quería comer con la mirada.

Hikaru elevo elegantemente una ceja. Seguramente ni sabía que era ese lugar. En cambio Kaoru se sonrojo por el sufijo "chan".

Jacky: Hola, como saben nosotras somos sus psicólogas. Yo soy Jacky y ella es mi gemela Oyuki así que, por favor empiecen a contar su problema – Su voz sonaba totalmente fría, pero en realidad estaba a punto de saltar sobre y ellos y obligarlos a *****, grabarlo y subirlo a Youtube.

Kaoru:Y – yo te lo puedo explicar Hikaru… - El menor se acerco al asiento de su hermano, ya que se veía venir que se iba a enfurecer; como si lo hubiera llevado a un concierto de Rap y hubiera terminado siendo de Ballet…

Oyuki: Kaoru siéntate –Dijo con voz de ultra tumba. El pelirrojo obedeció al toque, no sea que esta se enfureciera – Ahora por favor decimos por que pagaste una sesión sin consultarle o decirle algo a tu hermano. Ya que este te quiere **** aquí mismo. – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Kaoru sudó frio.

Hikaru:ey, yo no sé que hago aquí, yo me voy – Dijo levantándose bruscamente. Pero al llegar a la puerta, no pudo abrirla, intento de todas las maneras, pero esta parecía hecha de metal. Volteo a ver a sus "psicólogas" con duda en la mirada.

Oyuki y Jacky: Sabíamos que iba a pasar, la trabamos – Dijeron con sonrisas maliciosas. Ambos gemelos temblaron. Hikaru se volvió a sentar.

Jacky:¡Oh! No se preocupen. Kyouya se encargo de poner una buena seguridad – Una sonrisa maniática apareció en su rostro. De pronto su sonrisa se ensancho; ¿Qué estaría pensando…?

Kaoru: ¿Q- Que tiene que ver Kyouya con esto? – Los hermanos Hitachiin empezaron a temblar ante sus oscuras deducciones.

Jacky: Compañeros de estudio; Un primo lejano – Decía despectivamente. Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru empezaron a ver muy atractiva a la ventana, era una buena escapatoria. Y un pensamiento los hizo casi derretirse del miedo en sus sillones, ¿Qué podrían hacer un par de chicas, yaoistas, multimillonarias, que comparten la sangre de Kyouya? Temblaron aun más por el pensamiento.

Oyuki: Mi hermana está loca, no le presten atención – Dijo mientras movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo. Se acomodo los lentes y puso una pose seria. Al fin un poco de profesionalidad pensaron los gemelos – Y… ¿Qué tal en la cama?

Hikaru: ¡Eso fue todo! ¿¡Donde carajo las contrataste!? – Dijo colérico. Parándose por octava vez de su asiento.

Luego de que las gemelas digieran tal comentario, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el piso era realmente hermoso. Había muchos bichitos por ahí. Oh ¿Qué era aquello? Era… ¡¿Un mangas Yaoi?!

Tenía una mente muy lenta, ya que al parecer, recién se daba cuenta de que estaba en riesgo de violación.

Kaoru: Por internet… - Dijo sumiso. De pronto su cerebro re cálculo rápidamente – Espera… Kyouya me las había recomendado… Oh mierda… - Ambos se imaginaron su siniestra sonrisa. Con que esto era a lo que se refería con hacerlos pagar por bajar las ventas… (Nota de las autoras: Kyouya debe tener una troll face enorme)

Jacky: Según la información proporcionada por todos los demás miembros del Host club, la familia Nekozawa, Ritsu Kasanoda, y etc. De gente a la que le han hecho bromas, INCLUYENDO AH SUS PADRES – Se escucho un "Te dije que no gritaras tan fuerte" Procedente de Hikaru, mientras Kaoru se daba cuenta de que al techo eran casi tan lindo como el piso. –Ustedes d os andan muy alejados de sus deberes, centrándose únicamente en metérsela el uno al otro.

En la sala hubo un silencio sepulcral. Dos golpes secos lo interrumpieron.

Oyuki: Mierda se desmallaron… ._.

Jacky: ¡SEGURIDAD! - unos hombres vinieron con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices, y lo acercaron a la cabeza de Hikaru. Kaoru abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se subió encima de su gemelos y les bufo como si fuera un gato.

Kaoru: Se le acercan, ¡Y les meto el tubo por el culooooooooo! - los guardias salen asustados

Oyuki: Okey, vamos progresando. Ahora tiene complejo de gato... - Dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta que apareció por arte de magia.

Jacky: Solo falta convertirlo en conejito playboy - le susurra.

Kaoru: ¡¿Que cosa?! - se incorpora como si nada, mirándolas como maniáticas

Jacky y Oyuki: Nadaaaaaaaa... *risa demoniaca*

Kaoru y Hikaru: _En serio que son parientes de Kyouya… no deben ser primas lejanas ¡Seguro que son trillizos!_ – Pensaron sincronisadamente con caritas chibis asustados.

Hikaru: Kaoru tuve un sueño re raro... soñé que estábamos en una habitación con un par de gemelas fans del Yaoi maniáticas que nos querían violar y subirlo a redtube... - Miró el lugar donde estaba - Oh Mierda…

Oyuki: Vamos a agregar tres horas mas ¿Quieres hermanita? – Hablaban con aires demoniacos, los gemelos estaban viendo sus posibilidades, saltar por la ventana de un sexto piso no era tan malo ¿Verdad?

Jacky: ¿Pero si ya lo subimos? Que sea la segunda parte - una sonrisa pervertida se plasmo en su rostro. Poco a poco, si seguía así, iba a perder el control, y su hermana lo sabía con seguridad.

Kaoru: -Agarra a Hikaru y se dirige a la puerta, que había quedado abierta por los guardias - ¡Aprovechemos! - sale corriendo, arrastrando a su hermano, quien se estaba asfixiando por la presión de la remera.

Oyuki: ¡Ah no! ¡ESO SI QUE NO! - Salió disparada hacia ellos y se lanzo sobre ellos. Atrapándolos al instante. Sacó de su bolsillo una especie de control remoto y toco un botón rojo gigante, todo esto sin separarse de los gemelos bajo ella. - ¡SEGURIDAD CARAJO!

Los musculosos hombres llegaron inmediatamente y atan a ambos gemelos y cierran la puerta con muchas trabas esta vez. Ya que su jefa los había amenazado con quitarles sus empleos y torturarlos y subirlo a Internet.

Hikaru: Estas dos tienen un gran problema, ELLAS necesitan ir a un psicólogo... - Susurró abatido. - Hablando de eso... ¿Por que nos trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Kaoru: No Hika no es eso – Las gemelas psicólogas volvieron a sus lugares y observaron la tierna imagen

Jacky: Agarra unos pañuelitos y se tapa la boca y la nariz - Ahora viene la escena llanto - puke raimbow - paga.

Kaoru: *Ignorándola* Tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos. Si, te amo Hika, pero no puedo vivir de eso, y tú tampoco. Los necesitamos, ahora ya no estamos solos. Quizá...- susurro lo último, temeroso - debamos... ¿calmar un poco las ansias? Solo un poco - dijo, al ver la reacción de Hikaru

Oyuki: No puedo ¡No puedo! - Se larga a llorar abrazando a su hermana, la cual hace lo mismo. Al rato se tranquilizan y ven más claramente la imagen frente a ellas- Lol - Los gemelos se estaban besando pasionalmente, con Kaoru sobre el regazo de Hikaru.

Jacky: *Noseblender* TRAE LA CAMARA HERMANITA, ¡TRAE LA PUTA CAMARA! - Oyuki le dirigió a su hermana una mirada de "Perdiste la chaveta"

Oyuki: ¿Te das cuenta de que ya está grabando no? - Le susurró. Jacky miró sobre la cabeza de ambas y vio una cámara pegada con cinta adhesiva mirando hacía los asientos frente a ellas.

Jacky: Eres una puta genio - Dijo sonriendo. Agarraron cámaras y empezaron a fotografiar la imagen frente a ellas. Esto sería muy bueno para su Doujinshin en progreso…

Kaoru: *Se separa lentamente del beso* Hika... - Se percata de las gemelas - BUENO, YA ES SUFICIENTE, NO LAS NECESITAMOOOOOOOOS - le entrega unos casetes - Acá está el pago, ¡Hasta nunca!

Hikaru: ¿Que clase de pago es...? - pero Kaoru lo agarro y, juntos, se tiraron por la ventana

Apenas tocaron tierra, la cual extrañamente tenía un colchón muy resistente. Salieron corriendo. A medida que avanzaban se dieron cuenta de que la ventana daba a un patio dentro del edificio; corrían por los pasillos en silencio hasta que Kaoru respondió la respuesta de su hermano...

Kaoru: Uno que las ba a dejar muuuuuy complacidas, tanto a ellas com lectores... - Dijo mas rojo que su cabello.

Hikaru: Ya veo... - Lo arrincono contra una pared de golpe. - Así que... ahora recompénsame a mi... - Lo beso salvajemente. A Kaoru le costó responder al principio, pero luego se dejo llevar.

Kaoru: Hi-Hikaru - el mencionado empezó a lamer fieramente su cuello, mientras dejaba ambos dejaban escapar sonidos de necesidad. Pero no duro mucho, ya que una luz ENORME nos enfoco a ambos. Junto a ella, aparecieron las enfermas mentales, rodeadas de guardias.

Jacky: ATRAPENLOS CARAJO - su mirada era para pensar que en cualquier momento sacaba espuma.

Kaoru: Mejor, dejémoslo para más tarde, CORRAMOSSSSSSSS - agarro a su hermano por la pechera y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

Los gemelos corrían siendo seguidos por los guardias. En un momento Hikaru se cansa, da la re voltereta para atrás y noquea a todos.

Kaoru: ¿Desde cuándo...? - Pregunto asombrado.

Hikaru: Desde que ah mi novio se lo comen con la mirada tanto hombres como mujeres - Dijo mientras lo atraía hacia él, tomándolo por la cadera. Le planto un beso demandante, al cual su gemelo respondió gustoso tomándolo tímidamente de la camisa.

Kaoru: Salgamos primero - Susurró sonrojado. Su hermano no sabía controlarse. Si, la primera vez no se pudo levantar en una semana...

La escena cambia. Ahora, dos yaoistas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de los pacientes, charlando sobre la ya salida de prisión, pareja de hermanos gemelos, al igual que ellas.

Jacky: Al menos, tuvimos muchos beneficios - saca de su bolsillo los tres casetes, cada uno con un lugar distinto de la casa - y además, contamos con las grabaciones de seguridad

Oyuki: ¿Que esperas para ponerlo? – Ambas se levantan y, muertas de risa, se dirigen a la sala de proyección.

FIN

Bueno publico ahora ustedes votan ¿De que pareja es el próximo fic?

El tema es Naruto:

Sasunaru

Itadei

Kakuhidan


End file.
